Naruto Akiden Wiki
Chapter release date: unknown The next chapter will be a 70-80 page double chapter (an inked version of chapter 1 as well as chapter 2). For more information on the delays see here: https://narutoakiden.wikia.com/wiki/Early_2018_Delays?venotify=created Welcome to the Naruto Akiden Wiki naruto design final.jpg Gaara.jpg Minato kunai and rasengan sketch.jpg naruto and kurama.jpg rivals naruto sasuke.jpg Team 7 naruto akiden by link2time-dbviq6l.jpg A future as endless as the sky naruto akiden by link2time-dbz2s89.png Naruto and sakura training.jpg Young sasuke and sakura dango.jpg Naruto and sasuke sketch.jpg danzo scar.jpg Shikamaru sketch edited.jpg Naruto with scroll.jpg Itachi anbu.jpg Tenten scroll.jpg Bell test sketch.jpg minato happy.jpg About What is Naruto Akiden? Naruto Akiden (Lit. Naruto Autumn Legend) is a full doujinshi reboot of the Naruto series. A doujinshi is a self-published work (usually magazines, novels, or manga). In this case, it's a graphite drawn manga. What'' ''will be different? The entire Naruto-verse has been deconstructed and rebuilt. You can expect everything to be changed to varying degrees, from raw chakra mechanics to character motivations to the basic history of Naruto's world. Some things will be similar to canon while others will be totally new. Likewise, several arcs will feel familiar while others will feel fresh. Everything will be reintroduced in the story so you shouldn't have to worry about getting confused as long as you read with an open mind. How long are chapters and how often will they be released? Chapters are between 30-40 pages in length and are posted monthly. Links to current and past chapters will be given a channel on this Discord, on the subreddit, and on the Patreon. Are you drawing it yourself? How do you support yourself? Yes, I (Link2Time) do the artwork and story solo. Because of the length and work required for a 40-page monthly manga I'm taking the risky leap to doing Naruto Akiden full time and will be relying entirely on Patreon for income. However, I will never put Naruto Akiden's main story behind a paywall. Patrons will get exclusive rewards though, like character-focused side chapters, 1-week early access to new chapters of the main story, and contests. If you enjoy Naruto Akiden and want to support it and me you can go to his patreonand sign up/view details. Patreon is a monthly subscription ($1, $3, or $5/mo) with each tier granting different rewards. Exclusive content will be posted on the site as well. Will ships be a large part of the doujinshi? While there is some romance present in the narrative, it is not the main focus of the story I want to tell. Compared to canon, however, there is more romance. Will there be a large focus on the Konoha 11 and other side characters? Yes and no. While some characters have larger roles (Tayuya), other characters have been cut out of the story entirely for time and pacing (Sai). Having the narrative be tighter than canon was an important goal for me when crafting the main plot. However, Patron only side chapters are almost entirely focused on stories of supporting characters that I think are important for world building and development but slowed the pacing. Examples include a new Kakashi Gaiden, a story about Minato and Fugaku's Genin days, and a story about the Sannin during the Third Shinobi War. These side chapters will not be necessary for understanding and enjoying the main plot. Will we see new shinobi villages or places not present in canon? Occasionally. There is an arc in the Snow Country during Part 1 for example. The 5 Great Nations will still be the primary setting though. Naruto Akiden is, at its core, a story about Team 7 and their relationship with each other and the larger world. They will always be the center focus.(edited) Will you ever ink/redraw chapters? I may decide to ink Part 2, but Part 1 will be graphite only due to time constraints and expenses. If I do make the decision to ink I'll probably post an inked and non inked version of a panel or page to see which you guys like more. Part 1 will not be inked or redrawn though simply because I'll be busy with Part 2 and other Akiden content. How will you avoid copyright? It's a complicated topic but you can go here for a great article explaining why it's very unlikely Naruto Akiden will get shut down - tofugu.com/japan/doujinshi-definition/ Will Kaguya be present in the story? There is a character named Kaguya in Naruto Akiden, but she only appears in a flashback/side chapter and will not have a large role in the narrative or be any kind of antagonist. Is Naruto Akiden still a shounen? It's a cross between a battle shounen and a seinen series. For example, Naruto Akiden is darker and has an increase in character mortality but will still feel familiar to the original and iconic series. Other Links Recent Activity Categories Facts Confirmed as Canon Category:Browse Category:Chapters Category:Chapter (Summary Pages)